Percy Jackson 10 years later
by percy-jackson-fan-4ever
Summary: marriage did not end up so well after percy and annabeth had their fist kid. war with kronos. will percy end up leaving annabeth to go with thaila or does he stay with annabeth. read to find out and please review. more reviews makes me happy, me happy and i updata more: 1st fanfic
1. Chapter 2

Paste yo

**CHAPTER 2 **

**WELCOME HOME WITH A FAREWELL **

Seven months later the new baby boy Josh had arrived into the family. Poseidon, Percy's father, and Athena Annabeth's mom, came to visit after hearing the, not so wonderful news, for them. Josh was given the gift of cunning from Athena and from Poseidon the protection call.

Time passed by quickly and before you knew it Ava was twelve and Josh was ten. One hot afternoon Percy and Josh was down at the sword arena practicing moves. Out of nowhere Annabeth popped up, distracting Percy by just calling his name, causing Josh to take the oppertunitity to finish off Percy.

Hearing the unease sound in Annabeth's voice he re-capped Riptide(A sword given to him as a gift by his father, Poseidon) and ran towards her. 'What's wrong?' he asked her knowing it would be bad news. Last year when she had to go to Greece she had the same note of fright in her voice. 'Chiron needs us in the great big house on the hill.' she said looking as though she would faint any second.

Commanding Josh to get his sister, Ava, and head back to the cabinet until they retune, they took off. Together both he and Annabeth walked to the house. Annabeth, trembling with fear, was clutching tightly on to Percy's shirt. He supported most of her weight while they walked. On arriving to the house he saw his best friend, Grover, and another friend his Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but let's just call her Rachel for now. The look on their face was same as on Annabeth's. Percy was now lost in confusion not knowing what is happening. Finally after a few minutes he found his voice and said 'Chiron what's going on? What happened? Is anybody hurt?'

'No Percy no one is hurt, nothing happened.' Chiron explained. 'So why is everybody looking as though someone died?' Percy blurted out. 'Percy come on, cool down man. Nothing bad happened...' Grover added in a low mumbled voice 'Yet.'

'Nothing bad!?' Annabeth screamed at him, finally finding her voice. 'Nothing bad! Sending our children on a quest to the Underworld is GOOD!'She screamed, almost breaking down into a cry. 'No-I don't- I- did n- not mean it- say it- like that I just-' Grover stayed quite after that. Soothingly, Percy tried to calm her down, but no sooner she burst into tears.

**hey guess what have written the next chapter but i won't be able to post in up soon kk but hear this if you all review i'll write another one mmkay**

**more the reviews the longer the chapter also cookies for everyone **

**love you all :) **


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A SORROW THAT NEVER ENDS **

Sooner or later both Percy and Annabeth returned to the cabinet to fine Josh and Ava still awake playing with the lily of light in the pound. As both of us walked in they sensed that something was terribly wrong, which they were by the way. Seeing their mother's eye red, dry and swollen from crying they ran towards us and hugged us.

Around nine p.m. we were all settled down. The two of us related the quest to them tell them and told them everything, that they had to go to the Underworld to retrieve Nico who was being held as prisoner by his own father and that his help was need to protect the mortal world for, Kronos was still alive and becoming stronger every day and that all five, Josh, Ava, Marisa, Piper and Ronald, had to go and fined Nico and that there was no presser is just that the fate of the world is in their hands.

All of the members who were to go on the quest were about ten to thirteen years. Josh and Ava were excited just as the others were but Percy and Annabeth were not as must as excited let's just say that they were terrified and both begging Chiron to change them or leave them out. But as you will see all the begging was futile. Chiron keep telling them that Rachel's (Sorry I forgotten to mention that Rachel is the new Oracle)prediction has already been for told and cannot be change.

Josh and Ava were trying to convince their parents that whatever happens is for the best. Still Percy and Annabeth were fussy about it in the end Josh and Ava were able to put some sense into their brain (Though Annabeth still could have seen that it was right from the beginning for being daughter of Athena). A weak after things were settled the five kids took off for the Underworld in L.A. Rich the cab driver for Camp Half-Blood promised Percy and Annabeth that he would reach them safely as far as he can. For the first time in Annabeth's ten years for caring for Josh she heard him say that she was embarrassing him. For Annabeth still could not get over the fact that her children were going on a dangerous hugged and kissed both of them multiple times and for the first time since their eyes open they saw their mother shed tears.

Tugging her out of her own embraces, Percy hugged them good bye and good luck, watched them disappear out the barer. Two weeks, three weeks, four weeks and eventually a month passed that Joshand Ava had disappeared from their lives. Days went by slowly and the pain continued to grow stronger in their hearts. There was a feeling of emptiness in them. Nothing in this entire world could compare the pain Percy and Annabeth felt.

**okay so i'm back i had a fun time in Tobago and know here i am in Trinidad home sweet home**

**review please ;)**


	3. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

**THE WORLD OUTSIDE**(Ava point of view)

Rich dropped us out at the border of L.A. wishing them good luck and took , gift of protection call, I, Ava, the ability to use any weapon given, Marisa, daughter of Hermes, Piper, daughter of the goddess of love and Ronald, son of god of wine, were all taken away by the beauty of Lost Anglos that the quest almost slipped their minds. Time fly but soon they were of looking for the entrance of the Underworld.

The sun set, while the five friends settled down in Cascade Hotel waiting for another day to arrive. A little while after nine a loud bang on the hotel's room door woke all five up. Soon a Miniature came barging in into the room where both Josh and Ava were sleeping. Knowing that they were the grandchildren of the "Big Three" (who really was not ought to be alive) did not made it easier for monsters to follow them.

Grabbing the sword from on top of the nightstand Josh slashed the sword right across its belly causing it to yell in horror. The other three ran into the room. Piper with her bow and arrow, Ronald with his chisel bronze knife along with Marisa and her sword. I grabbed my knife and stabbed it straight into its leg. We each took a chance attacking it from opposite sides. Someone, I think maybe it was Ronald, cut off its horns and jabbed it into its heart. At that second the Miniature vanished leaving the horns in Marisa's hands and a heap of ashes.

Knowing what dad, Percy, had said that monsters reform,but they do not die, they just reform or reborn.

From then on we did not spend much time in one place we kept on a constant move. After a few weeks we eventually found a passage to the Underworld and along with a few (Meaning a lot) more monsters too.


	4. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**A TASTE OF DEATH**

As the passage open the sent that emanated from it was not pleasant at all. The scent of death and Marisa's high scented love more perfumed did not mixed very well. The second thing that greeted us was a big Hellhound. As the Hellhound spotted Josh and meshe threw herself on top of us. 'Mrs O'Leary!' shrieked I. Mrs O'Leary was our pet Hellhound that they taught that we had lost forever.

After a moment of reunion passed Mrs O'Leary lead the way to where Nico was. We found it strange that we did not meet any monsters on the way. The most we meet was a Jumbo, monsters with three hearts and you have to stab all three at once, we killed this very easily, and other than that the road ahead was clear.

Finding Nico was way too easy, he was locked up an air tight cell, not sure if he evens gets food. The first taught that came to my mind was that what kind of father would do this to his son. There was only one way to open the cell door, which was to play a death tune. Piper sang while Ronald played on a five minutes made instruments they played to the song Death by Soul for One.

What they found inside was not a pleasant sight. There lay an almost half-died boy or man on the cold ground. The boy had black eyes, scurfy, night-black hair, and full lips and had toned clothes. Josh pulled out the nutrient bar from his pocket, stepped inside the sell and fed it to the man that we took for Nico. Within a split second the pale colour on his face started to tune back to its original colour (fair). I stepped in and trickled some ice cold water into his mouth.

Five minutes passed and the so-called Nico recovered and thanked us and asked us a few personal questions. When he turned to Josh and mehe did not need to go further than a hug. It was then I understood it all mom and dad wanted us to know the truth for ourselves that our long gone uncle was the Son of Hades. But the question was why did they hide it from us? Why did not just tell us? Why wait? During the hole way out of the Underworld Nico asked us about our parents and everything that he missed since he disappeared. His voice was so horsed that I offered him a bottle of water but he refused it. I still figured that he should of take for his voice was booming, horsed and mysterious at the same time.

No one recognized that there were no monsters attacking us. But I taught to late as we excited the Underworld a lovely crowd greeted us. There before us, stood an army of skeletons armed and ready to attack. We fought and fought for over an entire hour but every time one skeleton was dead it would just come back alive that every second. Piper was running low of arrows and energy just like the rest of us. Suddenly Nico stood every still, he did not move a single mussel, then next thing you know all the skeleton sack into the ground and disappeared without a trace.

**okay i really hope it is good so please review make me happy **


	5. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**NOT SO HAPPY ENDING **

After that we were running all the way to Manhattan in between Nico would make us hold on tight to him so he could shadow travel but we would not do it regularly because it drained his energy. This would get us a good way further away from L.A. but not that far. We stopped off at grandma's home on the way she was a little shocked but took us in right away.

We rested there for a little while and took off. We need to get back at Camp Half-Blood; it is the only place that would be safe enough for six demigods. By the way six demigods attract a lot of monsters. By the time we looked backed we saw that another Miniature and a thing that looked a lot like a frog had join in the chase. We were almost there just the track and the hill to go. Out of nowhere a giant spider came out in front of us. We started to attack it but Nico told us not to that we would just make it more anger, unfortunately Marisa did not heard what Nico had said and continued to attack. The giant spider rapped one of its huge hairy legs around Marisa and started to devour her slowly, there was nothing we could have done to save. We took off towards camp. Hearing the screams of Marisa made my heart beat increase. Within seconds we were behind the border line.

Piper started to cry for she and Marisa were best friends even before they knew about Camp Half-Blood. There were movements in the bush and out of nowhere came my mom, Annabeth, followed by my dad, Percy. Without a word mom threw her hands over us kissing every part of our bodies that was in her reach, she hugged us so tightly that we could hardly breathe or even worse fell our lungs. But we let her continue until dad spoke.

Dad recognised that there was one head short, he quickly informed mom. When she heard what had happened she went into shock but recovered quickly. We were taken backed to the house on the hill and when we were cleaned up Chiron questioned us about the quest. We told him everything that had happened from start to end.

The following day the news had spread quicker than butter on bread that they had returned. And the death of Marisa was not taken to well by many but the funeral passed smoothly. Mom and dad had joined three beds together and spent all night with us, even when we fell asleep they would not leave.

**well well well what happens next review and u'll see**


	6. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**APPLE OF THEIR EYES RETURNED**(Back to normal)

Percy and Annabeth were reunited with their children. All the time that Josh and Ava were away Annabeth had slept in a tent at the border of the camp. Percy did not want to leave his true loves out there alone so he had joined her. They were so lifeless when their kids were gone and know it is like nothing had ever happened.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico both caught up on one another's lives though Nico one was locked up in a cell he had much to say. Nico stayed in the Poseidon's cabinet for the time.

Later that same week Annabeth and Percy were walking in the woods late that evening. They were standing on the cliff watching the sun raise, showing the beginning of a new day and the end of an old. Percy scooped up Annabeth's chin and kissed her full on the mouth when suddenly there was uproar from behind them. All they felt were hard, muscular,gentle hands pushing them off the cliff and into the water. Well when we can both breathe underwater what is the point of surfacing again when you and your wife had more privacy there? Well I won't say it was not one of the best kiss ever but it was pretty much.

**yeah yeah i took it from the book blah blah blah sorry i could think of anything else**


	7. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**BACK TO NORMAL: YEAH RIGHT. (RATED PG14)**

'Help! Granma! Help!' shriek Josh.

Ava, Josh, Annabeth and Percy were all spending holidays at Sally Jackson, Percy's mom, place who lived in Manhattan. Ava was running Josh around the apartment for the money that he had taken from her to buy himself something. Ava was saving up to buy her parents, Percy and Annabeth, special matching chains for their anniversary. She went bright red when she found out Josh had taken it.

'Give me back my money you…you…scram!' Ava shouted at him at the same time picking up Sally's favourite vase and pelted it at him. "SMASH!" the vase almost caught him in his head.

'AVA! How many times have I to tell you not to pelt things at people? Do you want me to have to ground you _again?_' shouted Annabeth. 'But mom he took-' but she did not finish Annabeth cut her 'How many times I told you when he takes something that belongs to you tell either me or your dad!?'

'More than five times. Actually I really lost track. How much times mom?' Ava answered in sarcastic tone.

'Fifty times! That's how much! Now get and clean that up before Granma retunes homes!' stumping back into the kitchen to finish off diner.

'Told you it was no scene running me down for something you won't get back. Hahahahaha!' Josh rubbed it in her face so hard that Ava could not take it no more. She took the hand broom and bombarded it towards him. Josh ducked and at the same time the door swung open sending the broom straight into Percy's face. It was a close save, he raised his hand just in time to ketch it in his hands.

'What in the name is going on here?' Percy asked eyeing down Ava with "the look".

'Don't look at me like that it's his fault.' She said.

'My fault! It's your entire fault. If you had just lead the money to me none of this would ever had happened!' screamed Josh. Then within a split second the two began to fight against one another.

'Guys come on cut it out. This is childish. Come on we could handle this like adults and speaking of adults where is your mom?' said Percy in a really annoyed voice.

Since no one was listening Percy grabbed the both of them by their legs and broke them apart. 'Okay I am really up of you both always fighting. Who started it!' he commanded.

They both answered at the same time. They both said the other started it.

'Okay, know I am asking one more time and if no one can tell me the truths then you are both grounded for an entire month. So now who did it?'

Again they said the same thing. So they you have it both grounded for an entire month no television, no computers, and no weapons practice no nothing. It was back to school and straight home. Even their grandparents went along with that conclusion though they taught Percy should have made it harder for them.

When Percy went upstairs he found Annabeth in their room waiting for him. 'Happy anniversary. You handled that really well I'd say.' She said in not just her usual voice but there was something else in her tone but he could not figure what it was.

'Happy anniversary to sweet heart.' He said to her giving her a peek on the lips.

'You think so. I think I was a little mean to them but I had to try to get them to separate. That was the only thing that came to my mind.' He said in a proud tone.

Percy was never so harsh with his children. He never even raised his voice at them, he left that for Annabeth. 'Well I think that was really good for a first try and you'll get your gift tonight. It's a special treat for just you. By the way I love yours.' Percy had gotten her a sports car she one had been eying for over a month now. She left him standing in the middle of the room and went about her business.

She left Percy wondering about the surprised she had for him. As the time ticked by he got more nervous for Annabeth knew he hated surprises. After he had tucked and apologised to Josh and Ava for being so hashed to them, both understand why he did it, he took off towards his old room where he found Annabeth waiting for him in bed.

'So what's the surprise?' He said with excitement in his voice.

Annabeth chuckled and crawled out and went to stand by him. Percy swallowed loudly and then laughed to his reaction as if he did not already know what it was. Annabeth lips' was there on Percy's. Slowly pieces of clothes were out and they were on the bed making love. (I am not going into details.)

In the mourning Percy there laid on the bed remembering the previous night. His taught were interrupted by smooth glass lisp on his.

'Humph!' a loud manly voice that came from inside the room. Percy jumped and turned around to see Chiron in an Iris Message.

'Ahhhhhhh!' Annabeth screamed while Percy pulled the covers over them.

'Sorry to am, interrupt but your help is needed at Camp. Monsters are attacking all over the place and the guard at Camp is decreasing.' Chiron said.

'Couldn't you wait until we return tomorrow to inform us, we are a little busy here? If you know what I mean.' Percy said in an irritated voice.

'Ouch!' Percy yelled. 'What was that for?' he asked Annabeth.

'We will see you there this afternoon Chiron.' She said and then address me 'That was for being rude.' Annabeth had bitten him under the blankets on his hand.

Percy waved his hand through the message and it disappeared, leaving them to themselves. Annabeth had slid out of the bed and started to get dress, Percy followed complaining about Chiron interrupting their fun. Annabeth and Percy went down to the kitchen to find that it was after eleven in the morning. Sally, Percy's mom, and his Step-dad, Paul were not surprised to see them up this late. When they had told Ava and Josh that they had to leave but still under punishment they were not too happy.

**sorry have been busy and could not update earlier **

**review**


	8. Chapter 9

**sorry guys have been really busy with school so here's the new chapter enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**LOST AND FOUND**

No sooner Percy, Annabeth, Ava and Josh were all in Camp and were greeted by a large crowd of tiresome friends. Percy saw his best friend Grover and his wife, along with some of his pales from the Hermes Cabinet. Percy had asked Chiron not to discuss their previous meeting with anyone. Chiron pretended that nothing had ever happened. This was cool with him.

On entering the Poseidon cabinet he saw his half-brother, Tyson and his dad Poseidon siting on a bed bunk waiting for them. As Tyson spotted him he run towards Percy and gave him one huge death rushing hug. Percy brother Tyson was a Cyclopes and he lived with Poseidon in his castle underwater so Percy hardly ever saw him.

Struggling to breathe Percy called out 'I can't breathe…' Tyson let go of him apologising to him.

'Percy Kronos is send his arming out to attack the castle and my guard is going down one at a time. Your help is needed right away. I would have asked earlier but when I came by I saw that you were busy with, ah, 'cough' _work '_cough'.' Poseidon said watching Percy and Annabeth's reaction.

'Oh are sorry about that.' Percy said 'I would have _loved_ to talk to you.'

Annabeth whispered into Percy's ears 'At least he had respect and did not interrupt us like Chiron who saw your cute butt.' Percy's cheeks went pink.

It was only then Percy had noticed the cute door in the cabinet. But he did not take it on much.

'Thanks.' Percy whispered back to her.

'Back to business.' Poseidon said. 'I am willing to allow all of you to come and you would all be able to breathe under water. But you would have to choice between Camp and our home.'

'But the Camp needs help. That's the whole reason we came home one day early.' Percy said.

'Okay. We'll see who needs our help more. Or if both sides need it we'll split up. Okay.' Annabeth said trying to reason things out.

'No we won't split up at all. Okay hears what we'll do. We'll which every week but unless one place needs the help more then we will stay. How does that sounds?' Percy said.

'Okay I agree on that one. No splitting up at all.' Annabeth agreed on his idea for once.

All this time Josh and Ava were quite. When we asked turned to asked them what were their views on the subject they were not there. Percy and Annabeth were out of there mind worried. They searched the sword arena, the lake, the forest, the big house they searched everywhere they could think of. But there was no sign of Josh or Ava anywhere. Annabeth broke into tears but did not give up. She double checked the forest and the lake. Still they were not found. While searching the woods they heard a cry coming from the Athena Work Cabinet. This was a cabinet were the Athena's would go and build their things.

Upon entering they saw Josh and Ava tried together trying to cut the rope free from their hands. Percy and Annabeth rushed in and untried them and they fell into a family group huge. They were all crying tears joy and sorrow. When Percy and Annabeth had asked them question about how, when, who and why they were all they knew was that someone had grabbed them, tired them together and locked them away.

**reviews are always want. **


	9. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN **

**TRAITOR **

So from the first they return someone was already threatening their family. Percy and Annabeth told Josh and Ava their situation and their answer to the problem they agreed that there were to be no splitting up.

As the day went on they saw that camp needed their help more so in all they decided they were to stay here for a week and take a turn at the castle a week after. Soon it was dinner time and offerings were made to the gods. When it reached Percy's turn he offered and bunch of grapes and a cookie and whispered Poseidon then took a seat at the Poseidon's table. This time he did not sit along Josh sat with him while Ava and Annabeth sat at the Athena' table.

You may be wondering why she isn't sitting with Percy. It's because she still belonged to Athena but it does not means her heart belongs to her mean old mother. Hope she does not hear me. But now and then Annabeth would sit with Percy. Around ten after Percy and Annabeth had chased Ava and Josh around the place they finally went to bed.

Poseidon had left a note on the bunk he was sitting on. It read:

**Dear Percy and Annabeth,**

**I hope you guys find my gift a little helpful for ****_privet_****business. And I really don't think your children should see what you guys do.**

**See you soon, **

**Your father/ Step-father,**

**Poseidon. **

After reading it they both laughed and went inside. There was a door that was never there. When they opened it they found a little hut. There was a little bed, a bathroom, a dresser, a wardrobe and a bookshelf for Annabeth. That was so kind of him don't you think.

The bed was very comfortable and the wardrobe was too big so they shared it with Josh and Ava. That night Annabeth slept cuddled inside of Percy's barer made by his hands. In the middle of the night Percy was awaken up by the shaking of the bed. Josh had a nightmare and could not sleep so he wiggled his way between Annabeth and Percy. This was not acceptable because the bed could have only held two so Percy had to move into an extra bunk.

In the morning Percy was awaken up by the terrible scream coming from the little hut. Annabeth had gotten frighten because Josh had gotten up before her and put on his Halloween mask and frighten her. It worked though. Annabeth was frightened out of her coir. Josh was full of laughter that he hardly had anything for breakfast. Nobody was concerned about the traitor anymore. There were more monsters attacking the city of Manhattan and more of the campers were getting injured. Within no time a week passed and it was to go to the castle.


	10. Chapter 11

**hey i am back i hope yo enjoyed the last chapie **

**here's a new one**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**WHAT IT IS TO FIGHT TO THE END.**

As they came nearer to the castle they recognised that the corals were damaged and well as some of the sword fish guards were down. When the castle came in to view it was worst. Pieces of it was broken off part of it was on fire. Same thing I was wondering how fire could be underwater will Greek fire can. Dead guards were being taken away as well as the ones who were injured.

Inside was worst. There was no walking space. Injured were spread across the floor and the healers were attending them. When Poseidon saw them he rose from his thrown and came to great them. He was covered in battle scrapes and cuts, old and new. Percy bowed followed by Annabeth, Ava and Josh; he found it a little hard to bow for his grandfather but still did it.

When they rose Poseidon nodded and said 'It's nice to see you. You guys look tried I supposed that you could rest before you join the battle.'

'No we're fine we could go right away if our help is in need.' Percy said at the same time Josh and Annabeth yawn at the same time saying that they were fine in a mumble up voice. This did not please Poseidon for he insisted that they rest.

Drake, one of the guards, took our luggages' up to Percy's room. The last time Percy had visited Poseidon had built a room for him this same room was now expanded in to a five bedroom house. This was too much Percy was about to argue when Drake held up his hand and said that Tyson and this wife, Flowdon, would joining them. Percy thanked Drake and he left.

The following day Percy woke everyone up at six o'clock. They got ready ate and went down to the battle. The back of the castle was even worst there was nothing wonderful in sight. Bumps went off one after the other. Arrows were shot at all direction swords clanked onto one another. Screams of stress or pain emanated from every corner of the arena. Percy drew Riptide and Josh drew his sword, Annabeth scooped out her chisel knife and Ava got her bow and arrow ready.

And together they all charged at the enemies. Percy had taught he had seen the last Hundred and One a few years a back. But apparently he taught wrong. There were three Hundred and One fighting alongside him. Both Josh and Percy were taken on a Cyclopes head on. They were doing so well that they went for a few more. Their blades sank into the Cyclopes ankles, legs and other parts of its body they could reach. They met a new monster, well Josh did Percy had killed a Shadow. Shadow is a monster if light reflects on it would get week and show its heart. The heart moves from time to time so when the light hit it you have to stab it in the heart. The good thing about this monster is that it takes five hundred years to form back. Percy stanched and stabbed the sword all over its body. He almost got bitten but moved backed in time. He surrounded it with Greek fire and the heart appeared in its head. Percy raised his sword in position to pounce at it when something slashed his back.

He could fell the blood oozing out of the cut. He forced himself to stab the Shadow into the heart in then he fell face first on the sea floor.

'PERCYYYYYYY!?' Annabeth screamed on seeing this she rushed over to his side and fought of all the monsters she could with the help of some guards and Tyson seemed to fight his way across to. He lifted Percy effortlessly and carried him back to the castle.

As soon as the battle was over Annabeth, Ava, Josh, Poseidon, Tyson and his step-mom, Amphitrite was all at his side. Annabeth held on to his hand as she cried. He could fell a tick liquid going down this throat leaving it on fire. Percy screamed and twisted in weird shapes. The doctors did everything they could off done. The bleeding eased up but most of the pain was still there. Annabeth tried to take the pain away from him but just hearing sound of her voice the pain started to decrease.

Percy's visions where going blank his heart beat was decreasing and his hearing was becoming less. He could still hear Annabeth weeping silently next to him, but he could hear her as loud as ever. Suddenly everything went blank there was in even a whisper. Percy was gone and was not coming back. He had been so close to death so many times but never experienced it.

The whiteness was too bright; he had to squint his eyes to see two dark figures walking towards him. They came close enough to make out that it was Nico and Hades, God of Death.

'What you doing here don't you have a war to be fighting? In two places.' Nico said to Percy.

'Yeah I was going to ask myself the same question. And I really don't know where I am.' Percy said to Nico.

'Hmmm…how do I put it to you so you will understand? Ah well the thing is you're, ah, well you're dead. Well not fully dead we're deciding if to let you die right now.' Nico replied.

'Now let's see I say yes you should die.' Hades said with an evil smile.

'And I say that we shouldn't. He saved your butt once before and now you should remember your promise and abed by it.' Nico said.

'Am guys can you not talk about my death in front of me please.' Percy said.

'Okay I won't that his soul not today.' Hades said. At that time a chair popped up tried Percy down to it and took off. It was like a really fast roller coaster going through the dark with screams.

The throbbing of his heart began to increase slowly. The breathing came easier this time. Percy slowly opened his eyes to see Annabeth by his side on what seem to be bed.

'Why are you crying baby?' Percy asked her. The room was empty. No one was there but Annabeth. It looked nothing like our room. Annabeth froze in place steered at him in the eye. Then within a heartbeat she was hugging him and kissing his eyes, nose, lips, hands every part of him. Percy was in pain but said nothing he missed her too much.

When she was done Percy held her to his chest at hugged her despite the pain he squeezed her so hard that Annabeth could hardly breathe. Annabeth got up and went to get a wet towel and wiped the dried blood and mud out. Cleaned his cuts and helped him into some clean clothes of his. She helped Percy out of the room and into the living room when he came into sight everyone was froze and shocked to move. Ava and Josh ran towards him the pain was too much that Percy let out a soft cry of pain. He was sitting on the couch in the centre of his family. Poseidon had messaged Hades thanking him for not killing Percy. The doctors rechecked Percy for broken bones when they were sure nothing was broken Tyson carried Percy to the empty room in the section of the house that was theirs. Annabeth stayed there with him not sleeping until Percy begged her lay down with him.

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

**WORST ROADTRIP EVER**

The following day Annabeth contacted camp and told them they were going to wait until Percy was healed properly than they would take off. Finally Percy could've have handle a sword properly again and soon enough able to fight. So Monday morning they took off for camp. Rich meet us at the sea shore on an empty beach in Manhattan. Ours bags were packed and ready to go. Percy thanked the dolphins for given us a ride and then joined us in the seven sitters. The city of Manhattan was live with people doing their shopping or just wondering around some doing window shopping.

A loud deafening roar distracted Percy and Annabeth who were cuddled up in the back seat. There in the centre of the street stood something tall, green, smelly, slimy and very strong by the looks of it you could tell that it was an Echoed. They all scrambled out of the car drawing their weapons. Ava shot a few arrows at it, Annabeth stashed it in its leg, and Percy chopped out some toes. I wonder what humans would see us doing. Maybe a sword looked like a toothpick to them; then again they would not scatter if they saw a giant toothpick. Anyways so Percy and Josh grabbed a rope from the trunk and tired it to two lamppost while Annabeth Ava attacked it causing it to chase them they lead it right into the trap. The monster fell flat onto its back. Pieces of the road fly in all directions, in the road there was a huge hole. The monster was unconscious so all five helped shove the sword through the heart of the Echoed. Finally the sword made its way to the heart. A blue sticky goo came spraying out of it falling on everyone how was near to them. Annabeth stated to laugh.

'What's wrong with you mom this is so gross?' Ava said.

Annabeth continued to laugh 'It's… Percy's face… expression.' She said still full of laughter. When Josh and Ava take in what she said they both started to laugh at him.

'Ha every funny. I don't think I can eat anything blue again.' Percy said in an over obnoxious tone. The six of them checked themselves into a hotel, got themselves cleaned up. They spend the night there and in the morning they took off for camp. On the way Josh offered Percy some blue sweets Percy quickly refused it and looked away as he shoved it into his mouth. Annabeth cracked up again.

SOO SORRY IT SHORT YEAH I KNOW BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER PROMISE

R&R


End file.
